


A Much Needed "Sleepover"

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Do You Remember When We First Met? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's reactions, Fluff, M/M, the boys watch Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a hell of a week. What better reward than Harry Potter, hot chocolate, and close proximity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed "Sleepover"

Cas headed straight for the couch and collapsed onto it face first without even closing the door. At the thump of his bag hitting the floor Dean rolled over and leaned over the side of his bed to address his roommate below him.  
"Ditto man, ditto."

Someone's voice filtered into the room from out in the hall and Dean frowned.

"You could've closed the door though you know."  
"You got a problem with it you deal with it," was the muffled reply.

Dean whined, but he wanted privacy. So he climbed down despite the effort it took and closed the door. He leaned against it as if he couldn't stand on his own.  
"You become a real grump when you're stressed; you know that?"

He put a hand out to stop what he knew would be a sarcastic reply, but remembered Cas wouldn't see and put his arm back down.

"Don't answer. I know it'll just be sarcasm with a side of vocabulary. Dude, I should put that on a t-shirt."

Suddenly he realized he was still standing and went over to the couch, opting to sit on his roommate instead of move his legs. Cas simply grunted at the weight.

"You know what, we've both been through the week from hell. So I say we find a movie, eat some snacks, and have a full blown girly slumber party."

Finally Cas turned his head so his face wasn't mashed into the cushion.  
"Can we make hot chocolate?"

Dean almost exploded from the puppy dog eyes.  
"Course we can," he said softly. "Now get up."

The weight on Cas' legs lifted.  
"What? Why?"

Dean sighed from the ladder of his bed.  
"Just get your blanket and pillows."

Grumbling, Cas pushed himself off the couch to do what he was told. Meanwhile Dean brought down his own blanket and pillow. Cas watched him curiously as he pulled off the couch cushions and put them on the floor. He draped his blanket over them and propped his pillow against the couch. Finally realizing what he was doing, Cas propped up his pillows as well and put his blanket on top of Deans.

"Look for a movie on your laptop. I'll get the food."

With that Dean lumbered out the door and to their floor's kitchen. Cas took the liberty of turning on the kettle before grabbing his laptop and searching for something to watch. By the time he settled on Harry Potter Dean came back with a tray loaded with popcorn and cookies.  
"I'll get the door. I have to make the hot chocolate."  
With everything prepared they were finally able settle in. It was a bit of an effort. There was the debate of where to put the computer and who got to hold which snack. But they finally worked it out and settled for sitting close together to put half of the laptop on Dean's thigh and half on Cas'. Dean got to hold the popcorn and Cas got to hold the cookies. (They could reach for the respective treats.) Finally they were ready and Cas hit play. When the music started Dean sighed and Cas looked over to see him smiling slightly.  
"I should've known."  
"If I can enjoy both movie series' then you can too. I'm disappointed in myself for not making you watch this sooner."  
"Better late than never."  
"Right. Now shh, it's starting."

 

"The cat's a professor? What the hell?" Cas chuckled.  
"Some wizards can turn into animals."  
"That's hella rad."

 

It didn't take long for Dean to get sucked in. No time at all really. From the get go he was shouting at the Durselys for being "such dicks".

 

"Animals can talk?"  
"More like Harry can understand the snake. This'll come into play later."

  
Dean cackled when Dudley got stuck in the exhibit.

 

"The dicks are extreme."  
"They don't deserve Hagrid's courtesy. He shouldn't have put the door back."  
"Really kid? Really?"  
More laughter at Dudley's tale.

 

"Dudes loaded!"

 

"She's quite the character aint she?"  
"Don't go insulting her. Hermione's a badass."

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll see. Mcgonagal's a badass too."  
"Seems more like she's got a stick up her ass."

Cas clicked his tongue.  
"You have much to learn young wizard."

 

"What's with all the restricted areas. They said this place was supposed to be safe."  
"Yeah, no one thinks they understand what safe means."

 

Dean looked over when Castiel sighed.  
"Sorry, the music makes me melancholy."

Dean squeezed his shoulder.  
"You're good man."

 

"This guys creepy." Dean said when they introduced Snape.  
"He's, uh, difficult to explain."

 

"That's what he said." Cas groaned.  
"Really Dean?"  
"Well, broom teacher's got a point." Cas rolled his eyes.

  
When caught off guard or things got tense Dean would suck in a breath.

  
"Dude, I want that dog."  
"They wouldn't allow it in the dorms."

 

At the first sign of serious trouble (the troll incident) he grabbed Castiel's hand. But then he realized what he had done and released it, his face red. "Sorry."

 

"That kid has got to have the wrong wand or something. Could it really be his if it keeps blowing up on him like that?"

Cas smiled proudly. Dean was picking up on things quickly.

 

"It has to be against the rules to knock him off like that."  
"HAH!"

Castiel grinned at Dean's enthusiasm.

 

There was a sniffling sound next to Dean when Harry approached the mirror. He pretended not to notice.

 

The second time it happened he didn't let go. After a time Cas threaded their fingers so it would be more comfortable. Either Dean didn't notice or he didn't care. Probably didn't notice. (Of course Cas was wrong. It wasn't that Dead didn't care either.)

 

Dean gripped Castiel's hand tighter when Ron made his move during the chess game.

 

Dean tensed when Quirell commanded Harry to come forward. Castiel rubbed his hand with his thumb in response.

 

At some point Cas started to get tired, and without really thinking about it he rested his head on Dean's shoulder after the scene in the dungeon. He was starting to fall asleep when the movie ended.  
"Cas," Dean said quietly.  
"Hm?"

Dean put the laptop and the dishes to the side.  
"The movie's over."  
"Kay," he said with a yawn.  
"So sit up dude."  
"Aw, why? I'm comfortable," he mumbled.  
"You'd be even more comfortable if we laid down."

Finally Cas opened his eyes.  
"True."  
"So sit up."

Cas groaned quietly and pushed himself off his roommate. He sat there, swaying a little, while Dean hunkered down onto the cushions.

"You gonna lay down?"  
"Huh?"

Cas looked over.

"Oh, right."

When he laid down he automatically curled into Dean, seeking his warmth-and the comfort he had been providing him-in his half asleep state. Dean smiled up at the ceiling.  
"G'night Cas."  
"Night Dean."


End file.
